fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiri -- Rival's War
Small avian humanoids with a reputation for being light-hearted, curious, and outgoing. ECOLOGY · Locations: Almost everywhere, favoring forests and areas highly populated by other civilized races. · Rarity: '''Common · '''Influence: Medium · Language:'' Kwara · '''Religion: ' · Kiri are believed by some in rural areas to be directly related to Harpies, though this is mostly based on ignorance and the bare knowledge that both are avian humanoids. Due to size difference and personality traits, they and Harpies are viewed sometimes as the equivalents of Halflings and Humans (some even call them "Halflings with wings"). They are much better regarded than Harpies, however, because they are well-liked by travelers for their helpful information and generous nature. More unsavory Harpies would not deign to be associated with such creatures but for the fact that the friendly reputation of Kiri and confusion of their identity make their lives of banditry that much easier. · The Kiri's curiosity and outgoing personalities in fact make them fonts of useful information about gossip, news, personalities -- almost everything -- about their general area and sometimes beyond. They are usually not hesitant to approach strangers to talk or to offer help of some kind, but the downside to this is they can be somewhat annoying. Such a reputation for optimism and gregariousness is not always pleasing to all Kiri, too; some come to resent the idea that they are expected to be entertaining and happy all the time and become frustrated with no one taking them seriously. Being patronized based on their appearance can be another source of this frustration. · As a whole, Kiri love to wander and talk and therefore are eminent linguists because they prefer to be able to talk to as many people as possible, though they have some trouble with languages heavy with consonants, as Kwara is the opposite. Furthermore, they do not like to stay in one place overlong and so have a somewhat nomadic lifestyle in which they rotate with other Kiri through various nesting grounds over the years. This and their charming personalities also make them highly prized messengers, emissaries, and diplomats on behalf of other races, particularly among the civilized countries, when they have taken the extra effort to train themselves and learn protocol. · Kiri are also incredibly talented singers and thus are very desirable performers in royal courts. Most do not take enough "pride" in what they do to charge for their singing, however; they simply enjoy it and making others happy. Their voices are widely regarded as superbly melodic, whether they are singing notes or words. · An aspect of the Kiri race many are not familiar with is that there are varieties other than songbirds. Some rumors exist of eagle- hawk- or raven-like Kiri, though if they exist, they are rare on Telminon or harder to find. That being said, there is already plenty of variety among the more familiar songbirds, for they come in an astounding array of colors and patterns. Because of that and for practical reasons, Kiri generally do not wear clothing unless it is for combat protection or social decorum expects it -- it is difficult to make clothing that does not interfere with flight, and their feathers essentially perform the same function. In fact, flight is so central to most Kiri's identities that they have a word, "gara," meaning "lost" or "foolish," which refers to those Kiri who spend too much of their time landbound. · As stated, their relations with other races in general are quite positive, but one of their strongest ties is perhaps with the Stris. The two races often have a symbiotic relationship in which one watches out for the other during their sleep cycle (this is usually with those Stris who dwell in dense, dark forests). Kiri also maintain a strong bond with Halflings, who are their fellows in size and many personality traits, which has granted them an honorary place in Burgligan society. In addition, the Kiri are fascinated with the Halfling's "living god" who is such a benefactor of small folk and knows so much interesting lore. Their relationship with Harpies is somewhat cool -- they would like to be friendly, but some Harpies are not very cordial with them, and many perform banditry under the pretense of being Kiri through their supernatural enchantments. 5th EDITION DnD Racial Traits '-2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma (0):' They are agile, weak, and very personable. Monstrous Humanoid (0): Monstrous humanoids with the kiri subtype. Small (0): Your size affects weapons you can use and how stealthy you are. Slow Speed (-1): You have a base walking speed of 25 ft. Flight (6): You have a fly speed of 30 ft. Always Curious (3): You are naturally inquisitive about the world around you; you have advantage on Investigation checks to gather information and on History checks. You also gain half your proficiency bonus when you make these checks (this stacks with proficiency). Gifted Linguists (2): You gain half your proficiency bonus on Intelligence checks related to deciphering, speaking, or understanding languages (this stacks with existing proficiency), and you know two additional languages appropriate to your region. Minstrels (3): You have advantage on and proficiency in Performance checks; you also have advantage on checks with a musical instrument of your choice. Gregarious (1): When you succesfully use Persuasion to improve a creature's attitude, that creature has disadvantage on attempts to resist any of your Charisma-based checks for the next 24 hours. Languages (1): You can speak, read, and write Common and Kwara. PATHFINDER Racial Traits '-2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma (0):' They are agile, weak, and very personable. Monstrous Humanoid (0): Monstrous humanoids with the kiri subtype. Small (0): Small creatures receive':' o +1 size bonus to AC and attack rolls o -1 size penalty to CMB and CMD o +4 size bonus to Stealth checks and +2 to Fly Slow Speed (-1): Base speed of 20 ft. Flight (6): Fly speed of 30 ft. with average maneuverability (+0 to Fly skill). Curiosity (4): Are naturally inquisitive about the world around them. They gain a +4 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local) become class skills for them. If they choose a class that has either of these Knowledge skills as class skills, they gain a +2 racial bonus on those skills instead. Gifted Linguist (2):''' +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and learn one additional language every time they put a rank in the Linguistics skill. '''Minstrels (2): +2 racial bonus to Perform (Sing) checks. Gregarious (1): When it successfully uses Diplomacy to win over an individual, that creature takes a –2 penalty on attempts to resist any of the user's Charisma-based skills for the next 24 hours. Skill Training (1): Perform (Sing) and Fly are always considered class skills. Languages (1): Begin play speaking Common and Kwara, and Kiri with high Intelligence scores can learn any language they want (except secret languages). NOTABLE MEMBERS Grand Scop Aiikwa Iiriki ee-EAR-a-kee: one of the most highly regarded minstrels in Telminon Category:Main Game - The Rival's War